


sweater weather

by junchan (summerela)



Series: the ways in which we fall and rise (97liner edition) [2]
Category: The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cold Weather, Kissing, M/M, Romance, but junchan is cuter, cute stuffs, kijung may be cute, the appearance of the other unb members comes at the end if you're wondering about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerela/pseuds/junchan
Summary: Chan tries knitting for the first time in his life and he runs into a few (read that as 'many') complications.





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> this time I'm putting the insp. at the end of the notes because I want this to be a surprise :)

 

 

This is the fifth time he has messed up in the past hour. Chan stares accusingly at what had been a neat ball of yarn, now adorning half the floor area of his bedroom in a mocking fashion. It was as if whoever was up and out there decided that they had given Chan too much in this lifetime and wanted to spite the short male by taking away what little knitting ability Chan possessed.

The mess is enough to drive any neat person crazy, and Chan tries to calm himself down when he realizes with increasing dread that the black yarn has even managed to knot around his fingers, rendering his digits useless and tied together. With a yell, Chan falls back onto his bed in annoyance. At this rate, he won’t be able to finish the sweater in time and heaven knows how much he has procrastinated on his essay which he ditched in favor of knitting. But the building headache, set off from the stress of knitting this sweater has Chan ultimately fumbling for his phone.

 

 

_From: Chan_

_To: kid with the voice cracks_

_“Someone has their hands tied up in a mess and it’s not me…”_

_From: Kijung_

_To: smol hyung_

_“kekeke sureee, I’ll be there in a few”_

_From: Chan_

_To: kid with the voice cracks_

_“h e L P”_

_From: Kijung_

_To: smol hyung_

_“maybe knitting just isn’t your thing hyung”_

_From: Kijung_

_To: smol hyung_

_“omg stop posting embarrassing photos of me on insta. istg I come over to help and this is how you repay me??”_

 

 

 

And that is why Chan finds himself in the library with Kijung, _trying_ to stay focused on typing out his essay and really doing his best to ignore the snickering beside him, courtesy of Kijung. Chan grabs his latte and takes an aggressive sip, not acknowledging the persistent gaze of a pair of eyes from across their table. The owner of said eyes clears his throat and Chan puts down his cup none too gently, turning in Kijung’s direction to give the boy a dirty look.

 

He did not sign up for this. With a huff, Chan slams his forehead against the table, only bringing his head up to gaze at the unwanted presence directly across from him.  

 

“And who invited you?” Chan glares at the model-like, silver-haired male in front of him, lounging almost too casually in his seat. Jun raises an eyebrow at him, closing his thick textbook with a resounding thud, but not forgetting to mark the page. He slides forward so that he’s smirking and infuriatingly in Chan’s space.

 

“If I weren’t best friends with you two, I wouldn’t have known you two have been dating for six months already.” Kijung giggles. He squeals at them and Chan wants to, god forbid, punch his favorite dongsaeng’s face. “Yeah Chan-ie, how could you treat your own boyfriend like that?” Jun says with the raise of an eyebrow.

 

Chan lets out an insufferable sigh, fingers coming up to his face to massage his temples. “You’re too loud Jun. And you distract me too much so I can’t concentrate and I end up wasting time.” He feels a bit bad for taking out his irritation on Jun but his boyfriend is the last person he wants to see right now in the T-3 hours he has left to finish his essay. He makes a displeased sound but offers a sip of his latte as condolence.

 

The latter ignores Chan's offering of peace and instead leans over their table and gets dangerously close. A glint of something mischievous simmers briefly in Jun's eyes.

 

“Nope I won’t be needing that,” Jun says before swooping in and licking the edge of Chan’s lips. He smiles rather shyly at Chan’s growing blush. “You had a droplet there.”

 

Chan can barely hear Kijung losing it in the background because his heart is beating so fast. It’s rare for Jun to show affection first. Heck he still can’t believe how their relationship progressed from then to now, remembering the days Jun was the intimidating classmate of his who seemed to know everything and everyone, yet kept to himself most of the time – only relying on Hansol. Chan was the complete opposite; he was high-spirited and cheerful with everyone he met, and had a group of good friends who was always there for him (he may disown Kijung though).

 

“Do you want me to fail?” Chan quietly shrieks once he collects his thoughts, sinking into his seat in embarrassment. He blindly smacks Kijung on the arm to stop the younger from getting them kicked out of the library and is only mildly sorry to hear Kijung start coughing because he choked on his own laughter.

 

“I can help you.” Jun says and he’s already pushing aside his own study material to make space for Chan’s laptop. Chan smacks Jun’s hands away and grabs his laptop back. He pouts, “No, I’m good thanks. You and Kijung can show yourselves out the door instead. That would help a lot.”

 

Chan can’t help but smile when he hears Jun snort in disbelief but he doesn’t lift his head from the sentence he’s typing to see the exact reaction on Jun’s face. Meanwhile Kijung has calmed down and is now taking deep breathes to stabilize his sanity.

 

“I didn’t know you were that bold hyung!” Kijung pipes up, referring to Jun’s daring yet disastrous kiss.

 

“Yah what stereotype do you have of me in your head?” Jun tries to threaten the youngest but Kijung stumbles over his notebook in giggles.

 

“You’re like a stone statue. The military commanders you see in national parks.”

 

Needless to say, Chan manages to finish his essay just in time before the librarian finally approaches them and asks them to leave for being a public nuisance.

 

Chan also finds five more embarrassing photos of Kijung to post.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s a Sunday night. Why is Jun here out of all places?

 

After poking himself yet once again and using up all of his remaining band aids, Chan had only wanted to make a quick stop at the local pharmacy and pick up a new box when his boyfriend suddenly walked in. With a barely muffled yelp, Chan ducks upon seeing the other walk into the pharmacy, turning on his heel so his back is plastered against the side of the aisle. He’s not exactly sure why he’s hiding but he doesn’t want to explain to Jun why he’s in the pharmacy looking for band aids because that would imply that he was knitting and dammit, he’s only trying to knit Jun the best birthday present ever. He doesn’t need the surprise to be ruined! Maybe if he lies and says he’s having gastrointestinal problems…

 

Chan looks over his left shoulder to scan for the taller male, arching his neck because even the shelf is taller than him. But he doesn’t see him. Hopefully his boyfriend got what he needed and Chan breathes a sigh of relief, leaning back into the shelf and nearly screams when he looks up and sees Jun standing right in front of him.

 

“Shit, why do you sneak up on me like this?” Chan whines, trying to calm his palpitating heart and giving Jun a fierce pout but of course his boyfriend has to ruin it by pulling Chan into a tight hug.

 

“You’re here being sneaky by yourself though.” Jun mutters into Chan’s hair, practically cuddling the shorter male in his arms.

 

“I was just surprised geez.”

 

Jun pulls away and looks at Chan straight in the eye, “Why are you here? Are you hurt??” His grip on Chan’s shoulders is too firm and Chan gulps, not sure how to lie to the other. When Chan doesn’t answer right away, Jun grips his upper arms and almost slumps onto the ground if Chan didn’t think fast and held Jun upright.

 

“I’m not dying!” Chan says in a really loud voice, earning the curious gaze of other shoppers, and it’s his turn to collapse from embarrassment. “I’m buying band aids.” He whispers ashamedly.

 

“Oh? For what reason?” The surprising alacrity Jun has in rebounding from a despondent expression to a curious, puppy-like smile makes Chan flick the other on the forehead. Jun, for his credit, only winces a little.

 

“What the hell man, I could be dying and this is how you react?” Chan stares disbelievingly back.

 

“You just said you weren’t dying.” Jun points out, putting his hands on his hips. Chan rolls his eyes at the nagging tone in the taller male’s words, “Well I could still have a serious injury.”

 

“You do?” Jun is serious again and he's grabbing Chan’s hands in his. His eyebrows furrow when he sees all the band aids covering his fingers, only then realizing the predicament. “Where did all of these come from?”

 

Chan gulps.

 

_Shit. Why did I dig myself into this hole._

He snatches his hands back and nervously rubs the nape of his neck. “Uhhh ignore what I just said. I only came to get some band aids and yeah, now I’m going to go.” Chan tries to discreetly take a step back and make a run for it but Jun only pulls him in closer.

 

“What are you-”

 

“I’m sure you have your reasons for not saying why and I won’t question it. But as cliché as this is, I think it’ll help your healing. If only by a small amount.” Jun leans down and brings his lips to Chan’s bandaged hands, placing get-well kisses.

 

Chan can only stare back at him in a daze, wondering when Jun became so daring in his public affections. He doesn’t realize Jun had shoved a box of band aids into his hands and is pushing him to the register.

 

It’s only when he faintly remembers kissing Jun on the cheek as a goodbye and is halfway home that he looks down.

 

 

“Pikachu band aids???”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chan shivers in his wool cardigan, the only outer semblance of a coat to keep him warm while he waits outside the door. The snow had stopped earlier but Chan, in a haste to get to Jun’s place before midnight, had forgotten to grab his thicker winter coat and scarf, and now he’s freezing his ass off. He swears if Jun is out and not even in, he’ll chuck the nicely packaged gift box he has in his hands into the snow and then he’ll tell Jun to find his present in the snow in the morning.

 

After the second knock, the door swings open and Jun stares at him with wide eyes. “Why are you here- damn it Chan, you’re going to get sick!” With an exasperated sigh, he gently pulls Chan into his home.

 

Chan hops a little, taking in the warmth of the indoors, before skittering over to the couch and plopping down. He pats the spot on his side and grins when Jun says after sitting down, “who are you to be inviting the owner of the couch to sit?”

 

“Your adorable boyfriend who got you the best present ever?”

 

Jun stares, the hints of a gummy smile beginning to show on his face. Chan doesn’t miss the blush that’s blooming on Jun’s face but he doesn’t get to tease the taller male before Jun drops his face into his hands, muttering.

 

“You’re so adorable that it hurts.”

 

Chan yells in protest and starts slapping Jun on the shoulder, “Oh my god, my heart is beating so fast and I’m holding you responsible! I can’t believe I came here at midnight to deliver your birthday present and you attack me like this.” He frowns when Jun doesn’t lift his head and Chan scoots over in worry. “Hey I haven’t even given you your gift yet.”

 

He lets out a yelp when Jun pulls him into his lap, barely saving himself from falling over and Chan falls safely against Jun’s chest instead. They both quiet down after some minor scuffling and Chan can hear the fast thumps of Jun’s heart beat against his ear. It’s inherently intimate and Chan makes the mistake of looking up at Jun, who’s already looking at Chan. They’re so close to each other and if Chan leans in just a little bit, he would be able to kiss Jun.

 

Seems like Jun has the same idea in his mind because he’s moving closer and closing his eyes. Chan receives the kiss eagerly, dropping the present onto the couch beside them as his hand drags up Jun’s side and lightly runs through Jun’s hair.

 

At some point Jun bites down on Chan’s tongue accidentally and Chan scrunches his nose, pulling away from their messy kiss. “That hurt!” He has his arms around Jun’s shoulders, giving the laughing male a little glare. But he can't stay angry for too long, as Jun's chuckles make his heart swell and with a satisfied sigh Chan lets his head drop onto the older’s shoulder.

 

Jun looks so cute with his cheeks as red as they are now and Chan makes sure to let him know, bringing a hand up to pinch the cheek closest to him. “My boyfriend is super cute and he can’t argue with me about it.” He gives Jun an impish grin when Jun turns to look at him and shake his head in disagreement.

 

“Before I forget,” Chan sits up, ignoring Jun’s complaint about him being heavy – _you’re the one who pulled me onto your lap!_ – and grabs the forgotten present. “Check this out. Now you’ll understand why I have Pikachus decorating my hands.” Chan explains with a wink, holding up his hand and wiggling his fingers comically.

 

Jun slowly opens the present in Chan’s lap while Chan hugs him and hums in anticipation.

 

“Trust me, you’ll love this present.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kijung makes his way to their usual lunch spot outdoors, scurrying past Marco so he could sit next to his favorite hyung, Euijin-hyung. Euijin is already in conversation with Feeldog, probably talking about senior stuff. Kijung smiles at both of them before sitting down and biting into his sandwich. Strange how Jun and Chan have yet to arrive. Daewon even gives Kijung a questioning look and Kijung shrugs, he isn’t sure where his best friends went but if they come any later, they’ll miss the good food.

 

“It’s Jun’s birthday today.” Hansol says, talking for once in their large group and gaining the attention of everyone in mid-conversation.

 

“Oh, maybe Chan took Jun out to eat somewhere else?” Feeldog turns to Hansol, also wondering why the duo is late.

 

“Hold up. Who is that silver-haired dude in the soft pink sweater? And why is he walking our way?” Hojung looks up from his laptop, eyes squinting to see clearly through his glasses.

 

Kijung looks in the direction Hojung is pointing and nearly chokes on his sandwich. “What the fuck. That’s Jun. And Chan??” He doesn’t hear Euijin complaining about how he’s already cursing at such a young age and how he’s going to give Jun the talk about teaching their youngest bad words, solely focusing on the pink-clad male and the one skipping beside him coming their way.

 

Everyone whips their head to stare at the two of them, one with an obvious grimace on his face but he’s doing his best to smile whenever he looks at the other and the other looking like a bundle of sunshine in his neon yellow sweater and signature headband.

 

“What did Chan do to you man?” Marco asks once Jun and Chan are right in front of them. Jun looks down and everyone follows his gaze to their interlocked hands that Chan is swinging around happily.

 

“It’s his birthday present!” Chan answers, letting go of Jun’s hand, “I knitted it myself. I kept messing up with the black yarn and in the end had to work with the pink one. It’s cute though, right?”

 

Kijung bursts out into laughter while his hyungs follow. “Chan that’s wonderful.” Euijin manages to say between his chuckles. Even Hansol is smiling and has even taken his phone out to snap a picture.

 

Without warning, Chan uses everyone’s distraction to jump onto Jun’s back, giving him a kiss on his cheek. Jun fortunately grabs Chan’s legs in time so he doesn’t fall. “If it’s too much, you could change into something else after lunch.” He whispers into Jun’s ear with an understanding smile. But Jun shakes his head. “I like it a lot Chan-ah. I think it’ll compliment my wardrobe a lot.” And Jun smiles at him, so adorably that the laughter has died down and everyone’s cooing over them.

 

 

“Lee Junyoung you are so whipped.” Hansol says and Chan laughs.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> insp.  
> "Person A is the intimidating, scarier half of your OTP. Their group of friends see them wearing an adorable, soft, pastel pink sweater and laugh at them.  
> Until Person B jumps on Person A’s back, grinning and kissing A’s cheek because B took forever to make that sweater."
> 
>  
> 
> are you guys screaming because I am/was as I was writing this. I didn't expect to write another one shot so fast. maybe I'm just too deprived :(  
> (as always I love comments <3 and I love talking about junchan heh)


End file.
